


With Friends Like These

by Hippiainen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fem!switch, Femsub, Foreplay, Maledom, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, focus on female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: After some persuasion Hadar has secured herself an invite to join Aleena and Zane for a threesome. It becomes quickly quite clear to Aleena that both parties are far more interested in her than each other.





	With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chivalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/gifts).



> Originally published on tumblr. Written as a birthday gift for Chivalin.

Aleena shivers, though she isn’t sure if it’s nervousness or excitement, or both. She really wasn’t sure what had made her say yes. Warm lips press upon her neck, making her bite her lip to supress a moan. “You can still say no if you want,” Zane whispers, nibbling her ear.

“N-no, I want this.” Aleena leans into him, her voice trembling as Zane’s fingers tease her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. Without realising, she rubs her thighs together.

“Oh, am I so glad to hear that. It’d be cruel of you to let me see you like this and then call it off.”  Aleena’s eyes find Hadar, her eyes focusing on the smiling lips. Their redness full of temptation. Hadar closes the distance between them with few graceful strides, her nearness making Aleena’s heart beat faster. Hadar’s fingers barely gracing Aleena’s side before she doesn’t know which touch to lean into.

Zane’s other hand travels lower, making Aleena wiggle against him for more contact as his fingers touch her soaked folds. As his fingers find her clit, circling it just the right way, Hadar’s lips capture hers, drowning the moans. Hadar pulls her closer, her fingers tangling into Aleena’s hair as she leans towards Hadar, arms wrapping around her neck. She can’t help but grind against Zane, feeling his hardness. Force, she wants-

Hadar teasingly bites her lower lip, pulling her attention back at her. She can hear Zane’s dark chuckle, “I think she wants you to touch her.”

“Oh,” Aleena’s cheeks darken slightly, having been so lost in the moment she’d forgotten she should do something. “I- can I?”

Hadar’s joyful laugh fills the room, “Please.”

Bringing her hand to touch Hadar’s shoulder, Aleena traces the bare skin, her stomach twisting in excitement. Hadar’s warm fingers lace with hers, slowly leading Aleena’s hand lower, bringing it to her breast. Hadar purrs when Aleena hesitantly massages her breast, thumb flickering at her nipple. She can feel Hadar’s lips claiming hers, pulling her in.

Enjoying Hadar’s reaction, Aleena slowly trails her fingers lower, feeling the muscles underneath her fingers. She can feel Hadar’s skin quiver under her touch as her fingers dip even lower. A small ‘oh’ leaving Aleena’s lips as her fingers touch Hadar’s cunt, not expecting the wetness.

Hadar moans against her mouth as she moves her fingers, finding the nub she knows is there. She circles Hadar’s clit, lingering on the side she knows feels good. Just as she thinks she’s found her rhythm, Zane’s fingers slide into her cunt, interrupting her as she shudders in pleasure.

As Hadar’s lips leave hers, Zane’s hand caresses her face, turning her head to capture her lips. She eagerly responds to the kiss, enjoying Hadar sucking upon her neck. The sharp teeth softly grazing her skin.

There are so many hands, exploring her skin, the sensation feeling overwhelming. Zane’s fingers continuing fucking her, Hadar’s mouth on her neck. And then Hadar pinches her nipple. Aleena falls against Hadar, letting her support her as she can feel her orgasm tearing through her. Her breathing doesn’t have time to even out when Zane pulls his fingers out, rubbing her clit a few times.

“You are beautiful,” Hadar whispers to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. “Does Zane even realise how lucky he is?”

Zane’s arm wraps tighter around her as he pulls her towards him. “Yes, I do.” His slightly possessive growl sending a fresh wave of arousal through her.

“Don’t get greedy now,” Hadar laughs happily, her fingers trailing along Aleena’s back. “I was promised a taste after all.” The desire behind those words making Aleena’s cunt throb.

Zane guides Aleena towards the bed and she pulls Hadar along with her. Devouring lips pepper her in kisses. Zane’s lips travel along her collarbone and neck, hand roaming along her skin. Soft hands spread her legs apart as even softer lips press light kisses along her thigh. Aleena’s sure her skin is on fire, not sure which way to lean to quench it.

Almost desperately wiggling towards Hadar’s touch, she can feel the quiet laugh against her thigh, the promise hanging in the air. “Hadar, please,” Aleena’s voice quivers, needing Hadar’s touch. 

“What?” A quick kiss on her thigh, this time slightly higher. “Zane never taught you patience?”

Hadar receives no response beyond a throaty moan as Zane’s mouth wraps around Aleena’s nipple. The vibration and lapping tongue feeling amazing against her breast. She can’t help but buck her hips, needing something to sate the ever-present throb between her legs.

Aleena’s cry is muffled as she bites her arm when Hadar’s tongue finally finds its way to her cunt. Incredible pleasure filling her as Hadar tongue laps across her folds, dipping into her dripping cunt a few times. Finally, Hadar’s tongue lavishes her clit, circling it just the right way, making Aleena roll her hips in frantic pursuit of the approaching orgasm.

She’s barely aware of Zane’s chuckles and his remarks about her being far too occupied and Hadar owning him something for this. Her back arches, she’s so close, just a little more… And then Hadar stops.

Aleena groans in frustration, finally able to open her eyes. Hadar’s eyes sparkle, “You are far more delicious than Zane said. Shame on him for underselling you.”

“Hadar…” She’s not really able to form a complete sentence, but the spreading of her legs seems to get the message across. Hadar’s fingers tease her cunt before she slips several of them in. The fingers move too slowly but feel so good. She’s unable to supress the moans as she fucks herself against them faster, glad that Hadar doesn’t stop her. But the contact isn’t enough, if only she’d crook them or…

And then they are gone. Aleena sobs, craving more than just teasing. Not that she has to wait for long before the wonderful tongue is back. The sensation against her clit feels even better when Hadar moans against her. The vibrations travelling through her cunt.

It takes her a while to notice, but Hadar seems to be moving. The rhythm feels somehow familiar. Raising her head, she can see Zane. He’s fucking Hadar. The thrusts steady and his fingers have sneaked underneath Hadar, finding her clit. But despite this, his eyes are on Aleena, the intensity in them making her stomach twist pleasurably.

Aleena’s fingers grip at the sheets when Hadar’s fingers are back. Her cries, whines, and pleas echoing all around them, though Hadar’s muffled moans and Zane’s groans are audible as well. The pleasure the fingers and the tongue bring are too much and the climax crashes over her under the hungry gaze of the two others.

Despite the pleasure feeling almost consuming, Hadar’s tongue continues skilfully teasing her, prolonging the orgasm far longer than she’s used to. When she finally comes down, her breathing is heavy and skin gleams slightly with sweat.

“So, how did you like that? Better than-” Hadar’s mouth forms a slight oh as Zane thrusts into her harder than before. “Sheesh, I was just kidding,” Hadar laughs.

Aleena bites her lip. “That was amazing. I mean, Force...” She sighs happily.

Hadar grins, humming pleasantly as she licks her fingers clean. “Would you like to offer me your personal thanks?” 

Aleena nods, first hesitatingly and then stronger, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and already reawakening lust. “Yes.”

“Wonderful.” Hadar teasingly slaps Zane’s ass. “Well you can get off now, I found someone else to play with.”

Zane rolls his eyes as he gently snatches Hadar’s hand before she has a chance to pull it away. He brings her fingers to his lips, sucking them, still tasting Aleena upon them. “Don’t worry, I won’t mind.”

When Zane pulls out of Hadar, Aleena can see his still hard cock, glistening with pre-cum and Hadar’s juices. Her cunt throbs pleasantly when she realises what he’s planning. The faint memory of his cock in her, stretching her, makes her wiggle against Hadar.

Hadar moves up, her fingers already teasing her clit. Aleena can barely keep her eyes of her. There’s something incredibly attractive in Hadar’s confidence. In the small purrs of pleasure, the small smile on her lips, her hungry eyes, the way she touches herself.

There’s a glint in Hadar’s eyes as she removes her fingers from her clit, almost gently placing them upon Aleena’s lower lips. Aleena’s breath hitches slightly at the sensation of feeling the finger trail her lower lip. She opens her mouth enough to let Hadar’s fingers slip in. Hadar moans as she sucks upon the fingers, making Aleena’s cunt tighten. She had expected Hadar to taste, well stronger, but the slight sweetness upon her tongue is pleasant none the less.

“You look absolutely fuckable like that. With those desire filled eyes and wicked tongue.” Aleena hums at Hadar’s words, twirling her tongue before it turns to a moan as Zane’s fingers travel up her thigh.

“Such an astute observation on your part but I’m sure that Aleena would love to put that tongue of hers to a better use. Wouldn’t you love?” Another shudder travels through Aleena at Zane’s words. The desire in them feeling overwhelming. Despite that, her eyes stay on Hadar, tongue travelling along her fingers as she nods enthusiastically. 

Hadar’s eyes light up as her grin widens. “Just let me know if something doesn’t feel good.” She pulls her fingers away, bending to quickly kiss Aleena’s lips. 

“I will.” She can see Hadar smile sweetly before her cunt descends upon Aleena’s face. Hadar’s scent feels overpowering at first. The sweetness from earlier mixed with a slightly tangy taste. Her tongue laps around Hadar’s folds and her hands automatically fall to Hadar’s thighs, steadying her.

As her tongue explores Hadar’s folds, slowly going higher in an effort to locate Hadar’s clit, Aleena can feel fingers upon her cunt. The stretch they provide as they sink in feeling nice, and she moans against Hadar. The delightful sound leaving Hadar’s lips spurring Aleena on. Trailing Hadar’s side, Aleena’s hand finds its way to the breast, massaging it. Hadar’s deep moan as she pinched the nipple making Aleena’s cunt drip around Zane’s fingers. 

Then the fingers are gone, making Aleena wiggle to find something, anything, to sate the pulsing throb between her legs. She doesn’t have to wait long before Zane’s cock enters her, stretching her in all the right ways. 

Aleena’s eyes close, moans vibrating against Hadar’s cunt. Bucking against Zane, she can feel him thrusting deeper and deeper. Her mewls quieted by Hadar, who tugs her hair. “Aleena, I wouldn’t mind if you concentrated a little.” She can hear Zane’s chuckle somewhere in the distance.

A slight blush colours her cheeks as she forces her eyes open. Hadar seems more amused and for a moment Aleena thinks about apologising but decides her words wouldn’t be as much appreciated as her tongue. Lavishing Hadar’s folds, Aleena enjoys the moans that leave her mouth. The lewd moan when her tongue finds Hadar’s clit sending delightful sparks all over her.

She can feel Hadar rub against her face, the hand in her hair guiding the path of Aleena’s tongue. Aleena’s more than happy to let Hadar take charge. It makes it far easier to concentrate on the pleasure Zane’s deep thrusts give without breaking her focus on Hadar. “Oh, you are a quick learner, aren’t you?” Hadar’s praise shoots a pleasant tingle through her, making her walls tighten around Zane and cunt ache even more with want.

“Fuck Aleena,” Zane groans, his grip of Aleena’s thighs tightening as he fucks her even deeper. She’s so close. She just needs him to change his angle a little or touch her clit. Almost desperately Aleena tries to wiggle against him for a better position only stopping when Hadar’s hand falls on her lower stomach. It makes its way down far too slowly before resting on her clit. 

The small circles Hadar draws upon her clit make Aleena frantically try to rub herself against the fingers. But Hadar’s light laugh stops her on her tracks, “How about you help me out first and then we’ll see to you?”

The words make Aleena’s tongue lap at Hadar’s folds with more enthusiasm than earlier, soon solely focusing on Hadar’s clit. Her tongue flickering to tease it. Much to her surprise, Hadar’s fingers become more insistent the faster she licks, giving her plenty of incentive to hasten her pace.

“Force, just like that,” Hadar’s quiet moans echo in the room as her hips move to chase the approaching orgasm. Aleena can feel it, the small moans and the fresh wave of arousal giving it away as Hadar tugs her hair harder, controlling her movements more.

The sounds Hadar makes when she comes make Aleena squirm. The throaty moans followed by her being slightly out of breath as Hadar steadies herself sounding absolutely delicious.

Leisurely Hadar raises her hips, sliding to lay next to her. Despite the changes position, Hadar’s fingers don’t stop teasing her clit, deftly guiding Aleena towards the precipice she craves to be pushed over. It doesn’t take long, Zane’s hand sneaking to play with her nipple as Hadar’s tongue teases the other. For a moment Aleena’s wanton moans are the only ones heard as she is lost in pure sensation. Desperately she seeks all the contact she can before the pleasure overwhelms her, guiding her into another climax. 

She breathes heavily, still aware of Zane’s almost frantic thrusts sending pleasant throbs through her cunt. She eagerly responds to the kiss Hadar gives her, her tongue seeking hers. Somewhere she can hear Zane groan, her walls tightening around him at the sound. She can feel teeth ghosting at her shoulder, slightly biting her flesh as Zane comes, his warmth filling her. He lays quick kisses upon her neck slowly pulling out of her. 

Rolling away from top of her, Zane pulls her closer to him, fingers roaming her body. “You are as exquisite as ever love.” Aleena can’t but sweetly smile at him, leaning into kiss him as she tries to mutter something in response.  

“So, up for another round?” Hadar asks cheerfully.  

Zane chuckles, “I’m afraid I need some rest. But after that...” the way he licks his lips makes Aleena’s heart beat faster. 

“Men and their stamina.” Hadar laughs as Zane rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the jab. Hadar winks at Aleena as she runs her fingers through her short hair. “How about you?”

“I...” She isn’t sure because she wants to, but... she gives Zane a questioning look, feeling his consent in the Force. “Why not?”

“Mmh, wonderful.” Hadar’s fingers tease Aleena’s side as she sits up. “Why don’t you stay right there while I get your present?”

“Present?” Aleena’s words are slightly hesitant, being far too well aware what the present was probably about. 

“Well yes, it’s not like I could come here without bringing something to my delightful host.” Hadar winks as she quickly goes through the bag that she’s summoned from the floor. 

Looking at Zane, Aleena notices him carefully observing everything that Hadar does. He’s tensed slightly, as if ready to spring if he doesn’t like what he’s seeing. And then all the tension drains from his body and he relaxes against the wall.  

Noticing this, Aleena turns her gaze back to Hadar, cheeks warming as she sees the dildo attached to a harness. Part of her wants to take her eyes off it, but she can’t. Fascination making her study the device Hadar was putting on. The dildo was as red as Hadar’s skin, little ridges decorating it. She averts her eyes, not wanting to seem too keen on it. “I- you... whatareyouplanningtodowiththat?” Aleena sputters.

A warm chuckle rings in the air as Hadar fastens the final harness, “Well I was thinking about fucking you with it.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that you could do that...” She bites her lip as she subtly tries to spread her legs, already desiring Hadar’s touch.  

Her actions don’t fool Hadar, earning a dark chuckle from her, “Aren’t you eager?”

When she realises her actions haven’t gone unnoticed, Aleena turns red, earning another delighted laugh, this time from both of them. “She is, just has trouble admitting it.” Aleena sends Zane a glare, not appreciating him giving away the truth. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge,” Hadar reassures her. She smiles at the whines Aleena makes when the toy slowly drags back and forth over her clit. “Besides, you look absolutely delicious like that.” 

Hadar’s fingers trail along her sides, higher and higher until they guide both of her hands above her head, pinning them there. “But I must say, I prefer you looking like this.” The desire dripping in the sultry tone, making Aleena whimper in desperation for more contact. “May I?”

She can feel the Force around her arms, ready to bind them there. When she nods, it wraps around her arms, steadying them. Hadar’s hands cup her face as she smiles wickedly, leaving Aleena bound and squirming. 

Aleena wiggles against Hadar, eagerly responding to the kiss she gives her, wanting to touch her despite it being denied. “Beautiful,” Hadar whispers against her lips as they part. 

“You know what?” Hadar manages to mumble while her lips pepper Aleena’s neck in kisses before she whispers to her ear, “Zane is a fool. If you were mine, I’d tie you to _my_ bed,” the shear promise in her words makes Aleena whimper as the toy drags along Aleena’s folds, the ridges teasing her clit, “and never let you leave."

Zane’s laughter lights the room, “I guess I’d be camping in your bed indefinitely then as well.”

“Now you are assuming I’d be willing to share,” Hadar winks towards him, the toy finally sinking into Aleena, pushing some of Zane’s cum out of her. A wanton moan tears through her as the toy stretches her in ways she’s never felt. The ridges dragging along her walls deliciously. 

Hadar’s grip tightens around her thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin. Each of Hadar’s thrusts dragging deep moans from Aleena. Delightful laughter fills Aleena’s ear as she feels Hadar’s body above her. Attempting to kiss Hadar’s cheek only makes Hadar pull away before her lips descend upon Aleena’s neck.

The desire to drag her fingers along Hadar’s back growing each time the toy enters her. To pull her against her and feel her skin upon hers. The fact that she can’t making her body all the more frustrated, desiring more. “Hadar, please,” her whine tearing through the air, “harder.”

Aleena gasps as the toy sinks deeper, the following thrusts faster. Her fingers curl around the sheet as she eagerly rolls her hips against Hadar. Her body feels even hotter when Hadar says something. She doesn’t understand the words, Sith still too foreign to her. They drip with promise, husky and dark. Exiting her in ways she wasn’t aware of.

Hadar’s throaty voice coupled by the feel of the words make Aleena come on the spot. Her toes curling as she franticly grinds against Hadar just to prolong the climax.

Hadar chuckles, her tongue teasing Aleena’s nipple. The red fingers trace Aleena’s body down, sneaking between them. Circling Aleena’s clit, Hadar pulls an orgasm after orgasm out of Aleena. Her back arches, cries becoming louder and louder before fading into heavy breathing as she falls against the bed. Hadar gently kisses her cheek. “Mmh, just beautiful.”

“I know, one of my favourite sights in the galaxy.” Zane caresses Aleena’s thigh. “So, think you can go for a while longer? I’d love another go at that pretty cunt of yours.” Shuddering at his words, Aleena is finally able to look at him. His orange eyes are several shades darker, hungrily looking at her as he’s slowly stroking himself.

Despite feeling somewhat exhausted, Aleena’s body tingles pleasantly at the prospect. “Yes, please.” Aleena’s voice is slightly hoarse as she wiggles against the bonds, wanting to touch someone. Hadar only raises her brow at Aleena before finally pulling out, making Aleena groan at the loss.

“So, how would you have her? I think she has a preference.” Aleena’s cheeks blush at the words, curiously studying Hadar removing the strap-on with practiced hands.

“I’m sure that I’ll figure something out.” Zane’s hand drags along Aleena’s arm before releasing her hands. Aleena wastes no time in tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him close enough to kiss him long and hard. “She’s certainly giving me ideas.”

Zane’s arms wrap around her, gently leading her on top of him. Her back relaxes against his chest, enjoying his hands roaming over her body. She twitches slightly when he caresses her neck. The way he knows just how to touch her driving her wild.

Aleena moans when Zane’s cock slips easily into her dripping cunt. She takes his hand in hers, leading it down. He gets the hint, rubbing her clit gently until she’s a quivering mess on top of him. She’s so lost in sensation, her walls tightening around him when his hand guides her leg into position. “I’m sure Hadar would appreciate it,” he whispers before nibbling her earlobe.

“He’s right.” Hadar kisses her deeply, tongue sliding into her mouth. Moaning against her, Aleena can feel Hadar’s warm cunt upon her skin when she straddles her thigh. Hadar’s fingers playing with her own clit.

Hadar’s movements are confident as she takes Aleena’s hand, guiding it to her breast. This time there’s no hesitation in Aleena’s touch as she massages Hadar’s breast, pinching her nipple. The way Hadar purrs makes Aleena’s walls tighten around Zane, causing him to moan. Aleena grins, feeling weirdly proud of the reactions she’s triggered.

Soon Hadar’s free hand join Zane’s in touching her. Touch of them both upon her skin feeling almost dizzying. Her breathless moans fill the air when Zane rubs her clit, his lips upon her neck. Hadar’s lips and fingers just as insistent. Aleena aches for it, her eyes hazy. She isn’t sure how her body can handle the never-ending pleasure the two pulling from her. But much to their delight she rides each of the orgasms they pull from her.

She can feel Hadar coming against her thigh, soaking her skin in a fresh wave of her arousal. Not that is stops Hadar from continuing grinding against her thigh, coming soon again. In the same vein she can feel Zane coming inside her, coating her walls in his warm seed. He doesn’t pull out, enjoying her spasming walls around him. 

Neither stop teasing Aleena, continuing until she’s a whimpering mess between them. With the last of her strength she wraps her arms around Hadar, pulling her on top of her. Hadar grins, kissing her cheek when she realises she can’t move. “Sly.”

Aleena laughs somewhat tiredly, “What can I say. I learned from the best.”

“Good to know we’ve been good influence.” Zane kisses her cheek affectionately. “But as much as I love having you on top of me, afraid the two of you are crushing me here.”

“Right, sorry.” Hadar pushes herself of the two of them, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Aleena sighs contently, rolling off Zane. She misses the feeling of fulness the moment his cock slips out of her, but her whine is interrupted by Zane’s lips. His arms pull her against him and she gladly snuggles against his neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Well, this has been fun. If you two ever feel inviting me again, I won’t say no.”

Hadar’s about to get up when Aleena’s hand wraps around her arm. “If you want to, you are welcome to stay.”

Hadar looks sceptically at Zane, who only offers her a small nod. Humming, she lets Aleena pull her back down, wrapping her arm around her, “I’d love to.”


End file.
